


Your Traditions are Odd

by Jaiden_S



Series: Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/pseuds/Jaiden_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor finds Christmas trees confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Traditions are Odd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larienelengasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/gifts).



> Part 8 of Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories.
> 
> Prompt: I want to see Wolverine and Thor decorating a Christmas tree in Stark Tower.  
> Gifted to: Larienelengasse

Thor squinted at a red and gold glass ball that dangled by a hook. “Why does one hang this on the branch of a dead tree, placed inside one’s home for a month?”

“Tradition, bub,” said Logan. “It’s Christmas. Ya gotta have a tree.” He took a gold glass ornament from the box and hung it on a high branch. 

“There are perfectly fine trees in Stark’s garden. Why not decorate those?” 

“Those aren’t Christmas trees.” Logan arched an eyebrow at Thor. 

“Your traditions are odd.”

“Just drink your eggnog.”

Thor took a sip and smiled. “Another!”


End file.
